A Life of A Pet
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: A young girl is thrown into the world of the old Midnight. She ends up with one of Midnight's ruthless trainers. Her story from begianning to the end of Midnight. I suck at summaries, sorry, RR please!
1. Prologue

Yuki: Well guys, here is the other part of the promise I made, Kage's past, if you haven't read the other two and/or what is up of the third part of Kage's story, don't worry you will understand this, but please try to read them too! R+R please the more reviews I get the better chance of an update.

Note: This chapter is told from Kage's point of view, as if you could be in her mind, her thoughts and her memories. So basically it is an overview of her life. It is like a prologue, the actual story starts the second chapter and will be told in third person. (I think)

Disclaimer: I do not own MP but I do own Kage and the plot.

I was sitting in the cell, huddling against my mother, she stroke my black hair and wiped my tears from my crystal blue eyes. These creatures had taken us from out home and shoved us in cells, we had no idea what was going on. Then the vampires came I remember that very well.

Jeshickah the one that seemed to be the leader of these creatures walked into the cell, followed by two other vampires.

"Hello, humans," Her smile was evil, "You," she pointed to my mother, "Come here."

My mother's grip on me tightened, "No," was her simple answer, but Jeshickah did not like that. She stalked further in and tore me from my mother throwing me to the side. She grabbed my mother and dragged her out. "Here you," She threw my mother to the second vampire that had followed her in. He dragged her away kicking and screaming. I was horrified screaming for my mommy trying to go to her, but I was stopped. The last vampire, he had black hair and tanned skin, grabbed me by my ragged shirt and lifted me up to his face.

"This one, I want this one Jeshickah, just like you said, I picked one slave, this one's it." He turned around to show me to the other vampire.

"Shall I train her since you just bought one to train?" Jeshickah started to look me over, she touched my face and I greeted her by biting her. _Bought? _Since when could you by humans? I started to scream and struggle again, but I was silenced with a slap from my new master. It stunned me, I had only seen people be hit, I was never hit.

He handed me over to Jeshickah, "Enjoy."

Since then I was always kept in a cell by myself, no other humans with me. I asked Jeshickah what happened with my mother and she simply said, "Who?"

No matter how hard she tried to train me, it was almost two years before I had any obedience at all. I was following my mother's last advice to me, _Never give in _Of course she was talking about the chickens when they were chasing me, but at the time I didn't know the difference.

I remember one particular night with her, my trainer, I was around five, maybe six, it's hard to tell. Jeshickah pulled me out of my cell by my hair, she tried to get me to do things that you would train a dog to do, I was slapped, kicked, and plagued with pain every time I disobeyed. Later I learned that this was called breaking. She knew my weakness, being alone, no family, my brother and father had been killed, and my mother was dragged away, I was alone. I sat there staring at her, I did nothing no matter what she punished me with, but when she got into my mind and twisted it to believe that I was left alone in a field, lost, in the rain, I started to hesitate. Thoughts like _what am I doing here,_ and _where is mommy? _Crossed my mind and the answers came the same way, _They left you here, mommy is gone now, she left you alone. _When I came back from the illusion I looked up at Jeshickah, and realize that she was the only one that would take care of me, even if it wasn't very well.

"That's right little girl, I'm your trainer, like a mother that teaches you to behave, understand?" She talked to me sweetly I almost believed her, almost.

Yet, I learned quickly that Jeshickah was not my mother, nothing near it, many things passed, and a couple of years later, I was cursed and given to my master, Jaguar, but I wasn't completely broken yet. They tried many things including slaughtering my mother in front of me, that about did it, but I would not be a perfect pet until all my flaws were ironed out. Even now, in the present no one managed to make me into a perfect pet.


	2. Dragged away

Yuki: hello, I'm back with chapter one, first time to thank the reviewers.

Evlin: I'm glad you think my writing is wicked, it's nice to get such a complement, I will try to keep up the best I can (I will try to update at least once a week), if you like this one, you'll probably like the other two as well. I would also rather die if Jeshickah was my mom that is just a plain scary thought! Thanks for the review.

Hotfire: I'm working on the spelling and grammatical errors now, as I am typing this (Ok so tecenaly someone else is working on them. Keep on reading! I'm trying to keep the things only those who have read the other fanfics will know down to a minimum, glad to know that your reading, thanks for the reviews.

Madam Jinx: When I first read your review I was running on three hours of sleep and you accidentally typed sngsty…I was like WTF is sngsty? I'm going to have to get the stupid dictionary out. Then realize that you probably meant angsty which by the way isn't a word either but hey, when you need a word inventing one seems to do just fine. Thanks for reviewing after so long! Keep reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own MP but I do own Kage and the plot

Chapter One: Dragged away.

A four year old girl was running around with a bucket of seeds for chickens, "MOMMY!" The chickens were following her pecking at her.

A woman stepped out from the house, "Kage, you are supposed to feed the chickens not run from them." She caught Kage in her arms, and then showed her how to feed the chickens, "There, now I have to get that bread made so we can deliver it." She walked back in and Kage continued to feed the 'evil' chickens.

Kage's father and brother died during a small war, and now Kage and her mother were the only two left. To make money Kage's mother would bake bread and take it to town to sell in the market. Kage was to take care of the animals, the only ones she had a problem with were the chickens which her brother made attack her once before he left for war.

She finished feeding the chickens and put the bucket away, she started walking around the corner to milk the cows. She looked up as she turned the corner, there was a man standing there holding something leather, she thought it looked like something a horse driver would use. He stepped forward look her up and down, Kage stepped back.

"MOMMY!" She turned to run.

Her mother sighed in the kitchen, "For heaven's sake Kage, the chickens won't hurt you!"

"It isn't a chicken this time!" She had almost reached the door when the man grabbed her by the collar of her dress.

The lady stepped out, "Then what is it?" she looked up from wiping her hands on her apron, "Leave my child alone!" She yelled picking up a branch and swinging it at the man, he turned just right so that the branch smacked the child who screamed. She dropped the branch, staring in horror, "If this is about the bread, I am just finishing up a batch and about to," He silenced her with smacking her. Kage bit the man's hand her main defense when she was younger, the man looked at her like he was bored. Kage's mother looked up in fear, the vampire struck out with his mind making the woman go unconscious. He then dragged the two off, Kage still trying to bite the man to get him to let her go.

They were thrown into a cell with a couple other humans, most around Kage's mother's age. Kage looked around her black hair swinging behind her, her mother was still unconscious. One of the women came up to her.

"They'll like you, dark hair and light eyes are rare." She looked sadly down at Kage, "Either that or she'll kill you."

Kage's eyes widened, "Kill me?" The lady nodded and sat down against the wall. Kage curled up next to her mother.

People, beautiful people, would pass by peering into the cage, each held whips and were cruel looking.

Somewhere around a week later, a vampire came in and took a close look at Kage's mother. Kage knew something was up, but didn't quite understand what was going on even if people told her.

One night in an room above the cells, two vampires were sitting around having what would have been considered a normal conversation for two Midnight Vampires.

"Those slaves you brought recently are beautiful, I'm thinking about buying one." His voice was almost a perfect purr. Jaguar leaned poised in one of the chairs in what seemed to be a lobby.

"Another one? Did you not just buy one to train?" Jeshickah's voice was more like poisoned chocolate, so sweet yet deadly.

"Yes, but she was easily broken, and isn't much of a pet, more of a slave that will do everything necessary not to be punished. I want a challenge." It was stated plainly.

"You want a challenge kitty?" she thought for a moment, "come look at the humans we have now, see if any are to your liking. Pick one and I will buy it for you."

They bother stood and went to the cells, Jeshickah was caught by someone on the way.

"Jeshickah, glad I caught you, I have my eye on one of your humans, might I offer you a hefty price for her?" The vampire jingled a bag.

He and Jeshickah haggled over prices all the way down to the cells, Jaguar simply remained quite.

Kage's mom was rocking her, soft words of, "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's going to by you a mocking bird," were whispered against her hair in attempt to calm her. The cell door swung open and the head vampire, Jeshickah, walked in followed by two others.

"Hello, humans," Jeshickah's smile was evil, "You," she pointed to Kage's mother, "Come here."

Her mother's grip tightened, "No," was her simple answer, but Jeshickah did not like that. She stalked further in and tore Kage from the woman throwing the child to the side. She grabbed her mother and dragged her out. "Here you," She threw the women to the second vampire that had followed her in. He dragged her away kicking and screaming. Kage was horrified and screaming for her mommy trying to go to her, but was stopped. The last vampire, Jaguar, grabbed her by her ragged shirt and lifted her up to his face.

"This one, I want this one Jeshickah, just like you said, I picked one slave, this one's it." He turned around to show her to the other vampire.

"Shall I train her since you just bought one to train?" Jeshickah started to look the girl over, she touched her face and was greeted by being bitten. The girl started to scream and struggle again, but was silenced by a slap from her new master. It stunned her, and shut her up.

He handed her over to Jeshickah, "Enjoy."

Jeshickah smiled wickedly until Jaguar's voice entered her head _'just break her some, leave me something to work with, please. The girl would make a glorious pet if I can train her just the way I want her too be. _

Jeshickah nodded slightly and then found an empty cell to throw the girl in, "I'll start with her tomorrow night." She threw the girl into the cell. Kage watched as the vampires left her there, alone.

Yuki: Okay, I know that was short, and I'm sorry but I have like two other AAR fanfics to update, plus a finals coming up! R+R please!


	3. Kage's Thoughts

Yuki: here I am with yet, another chapter of A life of a Pet, first off I will answer reviews like a good little author.

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE**- I have never seen the cartoon version of Camelot, so I can not say that I share your same vision. I'm not one for fluff, so don't worry about it finding it here, their may be a little bit, not sure, but nothing very fluffy. Thanks for the review and keep up the reading (Only four more finals to go!)

**Evlin**- I've never actually had a chicken experience, I've had one with llamas before though. I'm not sure who bought Kage's mom, sorry, maybe one day I will ponder enough. I basically only know what Kage knows, which is a vampire bought her mom. As for doing a story on the blind pet that Jaguar bought, is being done by someone, but if I ever get inspired to do it, I just might. Thanks for reading and the review.

**Madam Jinx**- Thanks for the review, yeah their both nasty, I wouldn't want to run into them in a dark alley or anything. Keep up the reading.

Now for the **Author note**: I've decided that I am changing the way I am going to write this now, don't worry it isn't going to be changed too much, between every couple of chapters it will be Kage's point of view and she will be telling the story to someone, this chapter is written in first person, so it is Kage telling a brief overview again. These will be shorter than the other chapters, but it gives you more of an idea of what Kage thinks of her past.

Last and not least, the **disclaimer**. I do not own MP but I do own Kage and my plot!

"You see, the first lessons are the worst, they try to teach you simple things like titles, and to stay silent unless you are talked to and are asked for and answer. Yes, these were simple tasks, but I did not want to follow the creatures' rules. I was determined that some day I would get away, and I would live happily ever after like in the stories my mother would tell.

I remember when Jeshickah took me out of my cell for the first time, I can remember ever painful move she made. I wasn't scared of her, not really, I was scared of the whip she held, and the eerie way she could shift through my mind to pick out what bothered me. When she found out about my brother she used it to torment me, I hadn't cared much for my father so she wasn't able to use that against me, but she had been able to use my bad memories. I hated my days with that evil bitch.

I remember Jaguar's first visit as well, he thought I was beautiful and was actually glad that Jeshickah was having a hard time breaking me, he said something about it being even more satisfying to have me as a pet. _Pet, _there was that word again, I hate that word, mostly because I hate to believe that was what I once was.

It took Jeshickah a while to teach me just titles but my obedience was still missing and it wouldn't be until I was around ten that she would get any of it. During most of the training, I would ask her just to kill me, after all I had nothing left to live for, being with vampires for the rest of my life was not my idea of an actual life, my mother was gone, I hadn't seen her for a long while by this point. Her master used to bring her down to see me, I think as a method of breaking her.

I sometimes wonder if my mother's master was cruel to her, or if it took him as long to train her as it took Jeshickah to even gain control over me. I have the satisfaction to know that I am one human that Midnight could not totally break. I take pride in that, but then again it is not something that one would want to brag about now is it? If you can imagine yourself in my place and everything that I went through you would understand why I feel pride in being something that was unbreakable. No matter how broken I seemed, I was always disobedient in one way or another, as I mentioned before I was _never _the perfect _pet. _

Butt even as I sit here now I realize that everything would have ended sooner if I would have given in, I would not be over a hundred years old, I would not be sitting here telling you this story, best yet, I would not carry the scars and the memories that I have now. Jeshickah left some brutal marks on my body, but as a trainer and a master, Jaguar left some major marks on my mind, even now as I sit here with my shields almost as tight as I can get them I can feel his presence like a small beating against my brain. I know he is watching me and that he knows exactly where I am, and there is nothing I am able to do about it.

Though Jaguar's presence hasn't always been a bad thing there are times that he saved me from being beaten to bloody meat. He preferred his pets with no visible scars, and if Jeshickah wasn't careful she would have turned me into one big scar. Every memory is etched into my brain painfully so.

"_Dirty human," Jeshickah threw me to the ground, I tried not to make a sound, but it hurt._

_I looked up at her, my long silk black hair hung in my piercing blue eyes, I was beautiful, and rare and I knew it. I stared at the vampire with fear clearly in my eyes, and whispered "Kill me this time, please."_

_Jeshickah kicked me in the ribs, causing me to fly across the floor, "Kill you? Is that what you want?" She picked me up after a few moments of silence, "Answer me child."_

_I nodded slowly and put my so called lessons to use, "Yes, milady." _

_Jeshickah threw me again and pulled out a whip, and snapped it; it tore into my back, and I screamed in pain, I felt the sticky blood drip down my back. _

"_I have something else in mind, pet." Jeshickah walked over to me and picked me up again and threw me back into a cell, by myself, no one else was with me, and walked off._

It is memories like that I must deal with every day, and trust me it is not easy at all, some say that I am weak and hide from my past, but let me tell you, I do not hide from my past, there is no hiding from my past."

Yuki: sorry, it is short again, but I promise when finals are done the chapters will start becoming longer. R+R please!


End file.
